


Flowers Bloom Under the Light of April's Moon

by chanyeolsmoles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And waking up next to them, Eventual Smut, Excessive adoration for Baekhyun's fingers, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Just a fic of finally marrying the love of your life, Lots is I love you's but we all love that for us uwu, Lots of it, Lots of kissing, M/M, Producers, Yixing is happy with just by himself, You have been warned I ain't no saint, at the end, life's good, long fic, royalties, you'll see SeHo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles/pseuds/chanyeolsmoles
Summary: The whole nation is in a buzz after the Royal Council announces Crown Prince Baekhyun's betrothal. In a flurry of Santorini trips, songwriters, and thousand word vows, it's still a mystery as to whom the Crown Prince will be wedded to. Or is it?





	Flowers Bloom Under the Light of April's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Petal: #255  
> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, hi! I finally finished this baby wowie! I want to thank the prompter for sending this wonderful prompt, I definitely enjoyed writing it! And of course, the mods who have given me so, so many extensions I can't help but love you all! This fic is long overdue but with your patience and encouragement, I was able to finish it despite school clashing in the way. This one's for you, mods 🌻

Flowers Bloom Under the Light of April's Moon

  
"Prince Baekhyun! If you would just give me a minute, Sire–"

The royal adviser halts in his steps just as the said Prince stops in his tracks, a curious glint in his eyes when he makes eye contact with the adviser.

Jongin feels his cheeks flush the way the Prince ogles at him with curiosity lingering in his golden orbs–a common heirloom of traditional royals–placing a hand on his chest as he steadies his breathing pace. Truly, the rumors are right.

Crown Prince Baekhyun surely has exceptional eyes. Exceptional in a way that even the softest of stares will make you redden at such fervid gazes.

"T-The council has asked for your presence in the discussion h-hall, my Prince."

The Prince–in his regal velvets and stature and with his equally regal tone–lets a resounding chuckle off the empty walls of the palace. Jongin blushes a bit more, a permanent pink dusting his cheeks as he bows his head in a quick manner to avoid Prince Baekhyun's, well, princely stare.

"F-Follow me, Your Highness. If you may," Jongin says in a shy voice, opening his palm to the direction where the meeting hall is located.

All he hears is another laugh from dear Crown Prince Baekhyun before lifted robes and clinking shoes fill the gold-adorned corridors.

  
[ Breaking News ]

Crown Prince Baekhyun, to be wed to secret lover of 12 springs?

The entire nation was sent to a buzz when InSight released exclusive photos of our beloved Crown Prince Baekhyun with an anonymous identity dining in a famous local burger house in Hawaii. The couple was seen heading to the local mall after meeting with some friends, but InSight has released a statement saying they would mask the said companions' identities for protection purposes.

Meanwhile, people already have an inkling as to who the unidentified man is, with the top guess being the Crown Prince's lover for 12 moon times already. It is quite remarkable to bring back the photo of the little Prince Baekhyun with said man on the shallow side of the Eastern Lake, with the Prince denying that it was just a long time friend of his. The nation is in a ratio of anxiety, happiness, and adamant curiosity, and the Palace is yet to confirm this issue. Who could it be? Leave your comments down below!

Why can't these stalkers leave him alone can't a guy love freely...  
[+5629, -601]

MARRIAGE?!!?!!!???? I hope it's to one of the royal bloods, it is tradition after all.  
[+377, -2061]  
yo get it together this  
ain't 12th century the  
prince can marry who  
he wants  
[+523, -80]

i heard it's one of the people in the music industry.. the Prince does have a great love for music.  
[+295, -53]

why can't it be me like why universe  
[+2104, -706]

The Prince hums an all too familiar tune as the council fuzzes around him in hushed, annoyed voices. Jongin, now squirming in his seat, looks at him in a defeated manner, puppy eyes downcast as if begging him to start a proper discussion with the members. It's why he is here, instead of flurrying off in Santorini right now, after all.

"The media has a hold of these pictures, and who knows what other things they can post on the goddamned site!" A bald man in his forties hisses in an angry tone.

"We can't jus confirm it–"

"And we can't deny it either!"

Standing with a booming confidence from his comfortable chair, Baekhyun clears his throat, eventually catching the arguing men's attention.

"I have already discussed it with the King. He says it's been too long to even hide it from the people."

Baekhyun beams prettily at the circle of men now sporting shocked gazes and unbelievable stares.

"Confirm it. Today."

  
[ BREAKING NEWS ]

Palace confirms the betrothal of Crown Prince Baekhyun–Mystery Man still has no name!

Just three hours after the rumor flocking around the kingdom of the Crown Prince's marriage, the Royal Council has personally grounded the news that Prince Baekhyun is indeed to be wed. The state of Korea is in shock upon the confirmation but the man is yet to be named and a face is yet to be plastered next to the Crown Prince. The wedding is said to happen in spring time, and the Palace would greatly value the understanding of the people. Further details will be given ahead.

yo man's gonna get married and it ain't you he's gonna be wedded to  
[ +3178, -1023 ]  
hello can we report this   
comment i feel  
personally attacked  
[ +4521, -78 ]

congratulations prince baekhyun! may your other half bring peace and divinity like you do!  
[ +978, -21 ]

i'm telling you it's a producer! i'm an insider from sm's basement  
[ +46, -210 ]

unstanning him he rejected my wedding proposal  
[ +451, -69 ]

_A rough back stays rigid in mid air as equally rough hands adjust the equipments, twisting and turning up volumes and echoes that resound through the music studio._

_The first lyrics of the newly produced song wift through the soft tension building up in the room, the voice of the singer dropping octaves below his normal voice as he raps strawberry lyrics before going back to his sweet honey singing voice._

_Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts_   
_Buying happy from shopping carts_   
_Nothing but time to kill_   
_Sipping life from bottles_

_There's a sniff that sounds through the whole space, the rising and falling of shoulders gently against the dim lights. Producer Loey smiles as he mouths two words always exchanged by them in the secrecy of love, in the privacy of their little home._

_It makes the sniffs go louder, song a little softer, love a little harder. He sings along to the next lyrics._

_My happy little pill_   
_Take me away_   
_Dry my eyes_   
_Bring color to my skies_

_Just before he kisses the man on his flower petal lips, he grazes his mouth along familiar curves and crevices._

_"My happy little strawberry pill."_

�

�

A hot, hot day, and here he is boarding their private plane with luggage being trailed behind him. The sun is high up in the sky and there isn't a pearl of sweat to be found on his skin–he isn't bathed with milk and royal bathing gels for no reason–but he still gets hot and bothered by the warm rays of the sun, despite the umbrella being dawned above him by his ever so diligent royal adviser.

By the time he reaches the inside of the private plane, he pushes his glasses off and is ready to chew his boyfriend's ears down when he opens his eyes to a tall man, probably 28 years of age, sporting a casual smirk as he is donned in his not work attire–tight white button up pushed into his black slacks, hair tousled in a messy fashion. Yum.

His heart almost melts into a puddle of goo when tall man greets him in a deep voice that sends tingles down his spine.

"Good afternoon, baby."

Baekhyun, just Byun Baekhyun, pouts and lunges his entire body weight onto the man smugly smiling on his seat, wine glass in one hand and the other wrapped around his waist for support.

"Missed me?"

He lifts his head up after sniffing his neck, pecking a quick kiss on full plump lips before seating himself on top of the man. He belatedly tastes wine on his own lips.

"More than you know, babe."

Producer Loey–Chanyeol to his close friends and family, baby to the Crown Prince–laughs a hearty laugh before putting down the wine glass half-filled with white wine and draws him closer, kissing him the way a Prince should be kissed, more so a Prince so endearingly close to his heart.

They exchange kisses before Jongin breaks contact between them through a deep clear of his throat–they momentarily forget they have someone with them inside.

"Thank you, Jongin," Baekhyun giggles when he sees a blush painted on his adviser's cheeks, "You're dismissed. Don't forget to pick me up on the 18th."

Jongin shuffles on his two feet and scrambles down the stairs after making sure that Baekhyun's baggages are safe and tight in the compartment, making the two love birds in their comfortable paradise laugh at his unquestionable cuteness.

"Timid one, isn't he?"

They move through the private charters of the plane in a flurry of hurried kisses and mumbled phrases, not caring about the staff seated inside the space with them.

Baekhyun huffs as he straddles Chanyeol's lap once again, moving to get just enough friction sizzling between their bodies as Chanyeol wastes no time in latching an eager mouth to an exposed rosy bud.

"F-Fuc–" He is stopped midsentence when the taller catches on his lips quickly, his slim hands fumbling down the buttons of the goddamn tight shirt to feel the heated skin of his betrothed.

"I'm marrying you in less than two months," Chanyeol rasps as slender fingers trickle down his abdomen, a hand pulling his button up from his taut body. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna be the luckiest man ever."

Naughty hands turn shy as Baekhyun reddens in the cheeks. He mutters a "cheesy floofball" under his breath but his eyes are shining when he meets Chanyeol's.

The latter instantly laughs at his reaction, slipping back his elegant top and tying the seams of the lace bows into place before quickly turning them around.

"Oof!" Baekhyun squeaks and finds himself under his handsome boyfriend–fiancé!–in a second, bed sheets crumpling and screeching under their ministrations.

Chanyeol leans in close, his breath smelling of fresh mint and pine, and he closes his eyes while he tries to steady his breaths, but the kiss never comes.

"Gonna get lunch for us. Want something?"

Chanyeol asks with a teasing smile as he buttons his shirt in front of the mirror, his visible hand veins distracting Baekhyun for a moment.

Why do you have to be so... appetizing.

"Seriously, Park," he groans softly and stumbles his body back on the plush bed, covering his face with a throw pillow because Park Chanyeol is annoying.

"What?" He can hear teasing lilt in Chanyeol's voice, and it frustrates him further.

"Get me a strawberry milkshake, I said!" He screams through the pillow, and the wooden sliding door closing is the last thing he hears after another round of Chanyeol's mocking laughs.

  
"C'mon, baby, you're gonna ignore me for the rest of this ride?"

Baekhyun silently peruses through his copy of 'That's Okay' by world renowned Korean author Do Kyungsoo, famous for his boldness and fierceness in speaking his true mind, as a certain someone with platinum blonde hair and now sporting a deadly pout pokes him on the cheeks for about the seventh time since he entered the sleeping chambers with his strawberry milkshake and plates of bacon waffles. Not enough of an apology.

"Baek, notice me please."

He keeps his mouth pursed as the giant sitting beside him makes unnecessary movements like a little kid lost in the middle of the flight.

"Baby, please," Chanyeol prolongs the 'ease' sound, and Baekhyun can't help but let out an annoyed sigh and face the taller.

"What do you want," he asks, eyes instantly glaring when he sees Park Chanyeol's annoyingly handsome face structure: the dirty blonde hair, the glassy eyes, and his deadly pout–God, that pout, the curl of his plump lips he thanks the Heavens for every day.

He's smitten and Chanyeol knows it.

"I'm sorry, bub, okay? I was only teasing you."

Chanyeol takes his hand and presses feather kisses on his skin, feeling him smile slightly before he creeps a hand up the taller's face and then slips out a few more words of how exasperating he is, and how he endures all of it because–

"I love you, even when you're so dumb sometimes."

This makes Chanyeol smile. Not only his lips but also his eyes.

"I love you, too, even when I do dumb things just to make my world smile."

  
Baekhyun takes a drag of fresh Greek air as they land in the private runway reserved for royals and a plus celebrities, with Chanyeol and a bunch of other staff carrying bags and trolleys of their luggages.

From a distance, he can see the designated car waiting for them with a valet guarding by the car doors, and he almost leaps in excitement when it finally sinks into him that he is in Santorini, about to get some nice days off and a tan, with the love of his life.

"There you are, little one," Chanyeol screeches as he jogs up to his place, linking an arm around his waist. He momentarily sees the passive stare Chanyeol gives the young valet that sends him in a panic.

"I'll drive today."

Chanyeol changing into a sleeveless breezy shirt and khaki pants is hot, but Chanyeol who changed into the very same outfit, who just spoke in English to the scared man, seemingly getting possessive of him at this instant, is hotter.

The then hot temperature just got a notch higher than it was when he stepped outside the plane.

Thick eyebrows crossed in a very familiar fashion and thick bulging arms greet him when Chanyeol enters the car and revvs up the engine as he stays fidgeting in his million dollar seat.

"Mad?"

He asks in a small voice and Chanyeol turns to him with an explicit amount of shock written all over his serious face.

"At you? No."

Baekhyun breaths out in relief.

"At the valet? Ding, ding, a 100 percent."

And he's back to summoning air inside his mouth.

"But why? Not my type though," he says and stares out the magnificent shorelines that roll out through the crystal blue ocean, "and are you forgetting that I'm getting married to you in less than 60 days?"

He shows him the metal piece of elegance perfectly fitted into his ring finger, the tiny diamond shining from the afternoon rays of the sun sliding through the car windows. On normal days, normal meaning he's within South Korea's borders and in the line of vision of the media and press, he hides the ring underneath layers of cloths but considering they're on foreign land and nobody from the media nor press would actually come and stalk them, he sees this vacation as the perfect chance to flaunt his hundred dollar ring in a country full of strangers. Chanyeol sends him a rising smile before the lines on his forehead appear again.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

He gives a chuckle and admires the silver band circled on his finger, the subtle infinity sign etched on its corners.

"Bub, I'm in love with you, okay? Stop being paranoid!"

Baekhyun throws Chanyeol a glance and coos at the sight of a six foot man getting worked up over a valet, probably of fresh hiring, a penchant of a growing pout visible on his face.

"Hey, I love you." He takes his fiancé's hand gripping the lever and nuzzles it with his cheeks. "Only you, okay? Bubby?"

"Unfair, baby. I get so weak when it comes to your cuteness."

Baekhyun giggles.

"I can't even stand a chance."

They drive down the rather empty roads of Santorini, the contrast of white and painted homes giving a sense of freedom within Baekhyun, along with the fact that this is their first time traveling without chaperones.

He eyes his man driving with one hand while the other stays clasped together with his.

"Only you, Park Chanyeol."

He doesn't expect a feedback.

"And only ever you, Byun Baekhyun."

Cue the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

  
It's late in the afternoon when they decide to leave the privacy of their rented two-story villa, Baekhyun changing into a loose button up and denim shorts along while Chanyeol waits by the door.

It's that look again.

"Stop staring at me like that," Baekhyun whines, bringing along his vintage camera he bought last minute as he goes to the door.

"Like what?" Chanyeol asks, raking a hand through his hair.

"Like you want to get married to me as soon as possible."

Chanyeol smiles that mysterious smile.

"Maybe I do."

Baekhyun ignores the underlying message behind that remark and immediately takes a lot of pictures once they are outside. (But, really, his heart is going boom boom inside.)

The warm sun contrasts the deep blue waves in a calm mood, just like how he and Chanyeol contrast each other most of the time.

But they make it work.

Soon, they find themselves walking through the outskirts of Santorini, paint covered pavements delighting Baekhyun as he tippy taps on their way to the busy market.

"Baby, let's try those tomatoes!"

"Bubs, I want to try the fried calamari–"

"What is a halva?"

The old ladies and middle aged women seem to be fond of him and his clueless nature, giving him the sweets for free.

"Such a cute boy you are," one lady comments and pinches his mochi cheeks for good measure, which he only responds to with a beam and a cheeky smile.

He may or may not be enjoying the special treatment in this foreign country.

Nearing sundown, they pass by a group of buskers in the less busy streets of the town.

"Challenge: if you dance to the song without stopping, I'll buy you a gift you've always wanted," Baekhyun exclaims in a daring tone to his man who only raises his eyebrow.

"You're gonna buy yourself?"

Park Chanyeol, you–

"But you've always had me, haven't you?"

One point for Baekhyun!

Chanyeol smirks, smug and arrogant as he pulls him by the wait and catching him off guard.

"Deal."

In a flurry, they're moving to the soft happy rhythm the buskers create, people making a big crowd around them in fascination.

Two men, dancing to an unfamiliar song? Only in Santorini.

Chanyeol, being the taller one between them, turns him over and does a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Never knew you could dance this well," Baekhyun huffs and laughs as he pulls Chanyeol close with a tug of his fingers.

"Well, the more you know, baby."

It ends in Chanyeol kissing him full in the lips and the cheers of the crown around them, and Baekhyun ends up smiling midway and pushing his great dancer of a man–minus the almost trips and slight mishaps made by his feet.

"Fun?"

They're at the beach now, the stars bright and shining in this part of the world as they dig their feet deeper into the sand. They're only a few centimeter apart, bodies clashing in a low friction while their happy eyes reflect the glare of their ancestors above.

"It's always fun with you."

Baekhyun nuzzles his face onto the broad chest he claims as his already, Chanyeol sliding a hand down to enclose over his hips and pulls him closer. Distance is nonexistent the moment Chanyeol is within his vicinity.

"I can't believe I'll be waking up every day by your side in 59 days."

He hums a piano piece he learnt from his early days as a Prince, the crash of ocean waves and swishing of trees the only sounds they hear as they are far away from the buzz of people barbecuing meters away.

"And I can't believe you're still marrying me."

_Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight_

"And why wouldn't I? My soul chose you, Baek."

In some days, he wakes up with insecurities eating him ugly inside. And in some nights, he lets these insecurities swallow him into pitch black nothingness.

What if he's not good enough? What if Chanyeol wakes up one day, and he realizes he isn't in love with him anymore?

There are so many what ifs circling inside his head, it's making him go crazy.

"Don't you trust me, bubby?"

_I do. I don't trust myself._

Baekhyun shakes his head at the pet name, gripping Chanyeol's hand wrapped in his a little harder.

"Is my love not enough?"

"No, it's me. The problem's with me, don't overwork yourself up with my inner conflicts, bub."

He lets himself sink into the warmth of Park Chanyeol, wind kissing his hair but nothing beats the way Chanyeol pecks it gently, knowing where to touch and just knowing the right words to say.

"I wish I could help, baby, but I know you're strong and you can overcome these inner wars."

_What did I do to deserve you, love?_

"Just remember that I'm right here, no matter what you do or say, and you will always have my support, okay? Let's be each other's pillar of strength, bubby."

Damn Park Chanyeol for making him cry.

_I wish I may, I wish I might  
Grant my wish I wish tonight_

"I can't wait to get married to you, Yeol."

  
[ SCOOP ]

Famous producer and singer-songwriter LOEY found at the palace in the early morning?

Reports have it that the famous song producer going by his pen name was found to be at the Royal Palace in the early hours of morning. LOEY was seen entering the gates inside his Jeep and even exchanged pleasantries with the Royal Guards. Will we expect a special song in honor of the Crown Prince's upcoming wedding? Stay tuned for more updates!

The couple is now seated on the finest chairs in the Palace, courtesy of the Queen herself, as the servants carefully lay dining wears and glasses on the table decorated with hints of spring flowers on the covering cloth.

On each individual chair lies every single one of the Parks and of course, the royal family Byun. Baekbeom has excused himself from the table when he got a call from his wife, while Yoora sends Baekhyun a knowing smile before turning her focus on his little brother, sticking out her tongue that makes Mrs. Park scold her in silence.

"Ha, deserved it," Chanyeol says next to him, and he just can't help the slap that hit the taller's thigh that then makes him groan in pain.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. It wasn't even that strong of a hit.

"Behave."

Chanyeol sits up properly at his voice, fixing his tie and hair in a gentlemanly manner that Baekhyun nearly carded his fingers through those strands of blonde excellence.

"Shall we wait for Baekbeom to finish or–?"

The King, in his prime age and raspy voice, begins to ask but is cut midway when the oldest of the Byun sons enter the room again and slips into his designated seat.

"Sorry, father duties," he sheepishly explains. "Let's begin?"

They all straighten up when the King clears his throat, the maidens serving the piping hot tea rushing and reddening at the handsomeness that is LOEY.

Baekhyun can't blame them, he caught himself one fine man.

"So, have you two decided on a theme yet?" Baekhyun's mother, the Queen, expectantly gazes at the questioned couple, Chanyeol's biscuit midway to his mouth when he stops at the question.

"Uhm, no, Your Majesty, we haven't actually decided on anything yet..."

Baekhyun is quick to appease his mother's sad face.

"Do not worry, Mother, we can discuss it today. Right, bubs?"

This makes Chanyeol red in the face, him groaning silently as he sees the teasing looks his family gives him. He has never really acquainted with Baekhyun calling him his pet name, more so in front of their parents, but the quirky smile the King plasters is a good start.

"We were thinking of just something simple, the traditional ceremonies in the morning and an open space for the official gathering in the late afternoon."

"And what about the marriage consummation, Baekkie?"

The biscuit he is munching almost blocks his airways the moment he chokes on it. Chanyeol scrambles on his chair and reaches for a glass of water, giving it to him hastily.

"Mother, y-you just can't ask something like t-that," Baekhyun says once he's recovered from the choking incident, seven pairs of eyes trained on him intently.

The Queen pretends to be shocked, "What? I only asked about your future nightly activities, Baekhyun."

The taller and smaller are red as strawberries blossoming in the summer, and the two families let out a series of chuckles and giggles, going on about how cute they are for 28 year olds.

"Aw you two, you don't have to be shy," Mrs. Park coos at the couple, with Baekbeom adding to her sentence, "It's not as if you're virgins yourselves."

"Uhm...."

Baekbeom quietens at Chanyeol's small sound of apprehension.

"Wait, you two–?"

Chanyeol awkwardly chuckles, a far cry from the cool, composed music producer LOEY.

"We didn't–we were waiting for the wedding before..." he trails off in his attempt of defending themselves while Baekhyun stays mute and tomato red in his place.

"That's perfect! We can plan on this–of course in private because we don't want to spoil you two," Her Majesty giggles and sends a wink to Chanyeol's mother who sends a gummy smile back.

"How many children do you want?"

Is it possible for a person to redden so much in under five minutes? Because Baekhyun feels as though he is about to burst from the amount of shyness creeping in his body. The same goes for his fiancé, the tip of his ears turning red at the King's question.

"Father!" Baekhyun softly hisses at his old man who only rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Oh, come on! I'm excited to have little kids around the palace!"

To say, more or less, that the   
dinner was just the Park and Byun families teaming up and teasing them, was an understatement.

"I hate Baekbeom," Baekhyun grumbles as they walk hand-in-hand through the palace walkways, the serene night light of the moon dawning upon them.

Chanyeol grumbles back, "And I hate Yoora."

They glance at each other, and end up chuckling at the irony.

"Well, at least the wedding's been decided," Chanyeol says and plays with his fingers when they reach the exit gates.

"Hm, are you sure you still want to marry me?"

Chanyeol beams at him, just as the familiar sound of his Jeep fill their ears.

"In this life? Hell yeah."

Baekhyun smiles, not minding that Chanyeol just broke a very important rule in the palace–absolutely no cursing!

"And in your other lives?"

"The stars wrote our destinies, love, and I believe in them. I believe in you, and us."

A soft kiss, along with the thundering sounds of crickets courting their ladies.

"This gentleman shall be seeing you soon, Your Highness."

Chanyeol bows in front of him and kisses the back of his hand one last time with gentleness in those honey orbs.

"As shall I, kind Sir."

He sleeps in his quarters that night with a smile and a dream of little balls of sunshine running about the palace gardens.

  
_In between coffee cups and unfinished essays, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun on the messy bed full of crunched papers and pen marks–just lips touching and moving languidly every few seconds, hands wandering but not too adventurous._

_"We should start cooking," Baekhyun hums as his boyfriend traces his lips on exposed collarbones. He's only wearing a large shirt, owned of course by his ever generous lover, and shorts, so Chanyeol has easy access on his body._

_The taller stops in his ministrations, chapped lips curling into a frown–he reminds himself to buy chap stick later–and just when he starts off with, "I'm not hungry–", a grumble from his stomach surprises them both._

_"Not hungry, bubs?"_

_He offers a teasing smile and pushes his body off the bed, taking Chanyeol's reluctant hands down with him to the kitchen. The Irish air embraces them the moment they open the kitchen windows._

_College has been stressful lately, and the only days they both are present in their little apartment complex in Dublin are the weekends, just like today, so they make the most out of these days–even making the most out of it is making out most of the time._

_Chanyeol digs in the fridge for whatever is left in there–mental reminder to grocery shop later in the afternoon–while he starts heating the frying pan and whisking some eggs._

_"I miss Korean food," he starts and Chanyeol looks up from cutting vegetables with the same look in his eyes._

_They both miss home._

_"Me, too, baby," the taller responds and takes one big step towards him before placing a quick peck on his lips, "but I've got you, so it feels like I'm home already."_

_Park Chanyeol and his way with his words._

_They eat their brunch in a spiral of jokes and silent stories about their classes–it's a shame they're classmates in only two major subjects–and the exchange of tales and humor makes up for the empty, exhausting days._

_"Do you think of a possible future with me?"_

_He asks once they're fully submerged in the bathtub, his back comfortably resting on Chanyeol's chest and his head nestled on the space of his neck. He feels a hum vibrating from the taller, and Chanyeol takes his hand and kisses the tip of his fingertips before answering his question._

_"What do you mean, bubs? My future's already leaning against me in this very bathtub."_

_Chanyeol breaths out a small giggle when he slaps a small hand on his boyfriend's muscled thigh, grunting in faux irritation but only God knows how much he is blushing right now, heart beating wildly in his chest because, Heavenly deities, he couldn't ask for a better miracle than Park Chanyeol._

_"Could've been better if you're naked, though."_

_This time, a real hard slap is imprinted on his thigh._

_"I'm serious, do you see a future with me?"_

_Chanyeol straightens up his figure, circling his hands around his very clothed waist, and burying his face on the crook of his neck._

_"I see you in every future of mine, baby," Chanyeol says, soft tone mesmerizing and just the purest look in his eyes the moment he turns his head around._

_His eyes speak volumes of what words cannot reach._

_"I was meant for you, weren't I? The stars bore witness of the moment our souls instantaneously clashed together."_

_A tear escapes his eye, and Chanyeol kisses it away tenderly._

_"The stars bore witness of that, and the stars will bear witness of our souls finally clashing in one single form–they will witness the love I have for you, Baekhyun, when I finally marry you with them."_

_If it isn't for the full lips attaching themselves on his thin ones, he could've been full on crying right now, with the sincerity and genuineness Chanyeol gives away in his words and loving stares, and he couldn't wish for a better man._

_"I love you," he says through his trembling mouth, tears in his eyes visible that has Chanyeol chuckling._

_"And I, too, love you."_

  
Thick fingers grip the mechanical pencil while eyes stay focused on the bunch of lyrics messily written on the white sheet.

Chanyeol drums the pencil on the board supporting the papers, a sigh absentmindedly escaping his lips that has tasted nothing other than coffee and cereal for the last twenty four hours.

"Hey, we're gonna get chicken and beer. Wanna join or you're just gonna stay glued on your lyric sheet all day?"

He is snapped out from his trance when his co-producer, Sehun, asks him as he's slinging a small messenger bag on his shoulders.

He shakes his head, "Pass."

"C'mon, hyung, loosen up!"

Sehun pats his back as he stumbles down the sofa he is currently sitting on, making Chanyeol grimace at the double effect of the slap and bounce of the younger.

"Okay, how about this, I tell the others to bring the chicken and beer here, and then we can help you write. Deal?"

He hasn't eaten anything since morning after the bowl of cereals–thank goodness for cereals or else he would've died early with no time to cook for himself these days–and chicken sounds appetizing. Anything sounds appetizing right now; with an empty stomach and blood running on coffee, even an egg seems delicious to his taste buds.

"Deal, but no beer for me."

Sehun makes a quick phone call to their fellow workmates, and in a flash of tweaking the volumes and bg noises, three people enter the studio with a box of spicy orange chicken and beers.

Chanyeol quickly digs in and gets himself a full plate of chicken wings, and he belatedly hears Junmyeon call him a 'glutton' just as he sits down the couch positioned near the door.

"Ahh, I love food," he groans appreciatively, his stomach giving him a happy high-five for finally feeding it after starving himself in the afternoon.

"More than you love Baekhyun?"

"Foul!"

The three other guys grin maniacally at him, before Yixing asks, "So, what do you need help with?"

Chanyeol munches on a wing before speaking, "I actually need help in writing a new song."

"Park Chanyeol? Needing help with a song?"

"That's new."

Chanyeol has to sigh in defeat as he eyes the lyric sheet, usually littered with sex innuendos or sappy lyrics, now empty of words.

"I can't just write. I need... a breather. Something new, for a start," he adds, piercing his teeth through the tender meat of the chicken. He could moan from this deliciousness.

"What about writing about hyung?"

Thanks, Sehun, you're a great help.

"Every one of my album _is_ about Baekhyun," he argues and Sehun rolls out an 'Ooh' from his mouth.

"What about writing about Baekhyun, but in a new perspective?"

Well, that.. That makes him stop eating his beloved chicken wings.

"Continue."

Yixing responds, "Well, we all know the songs you wrote about the present and the future, but how about something from the past?"

Chanyeol's mind automatically goes to the times they secretly meet at the Eastern Lake whenever Baekhyun successful runs off from his strict governor, ditching his painting classes just to eat ripe mangoes with him.

  
_"You're so messy when you eat," young Chanyeol chuckles and removes excess juice dripping from the mango on Baekhyun's chubby face with a piece of his handkerchief._

_The little boy beams at him brightly, and Chanyeol decides he would do everything to have that smile permanently etched on the Prince's face._

_"More!"_

  
He doesn't know he has just let out a dreamy sigh in front of his friends who mockingly coo and giggle pitches higher than their normal voices, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Or write about Baekhyun accepting your proposal. That was ages ago, Yeol!"

  
_It had been a simple proposal back in their apartment in Dublin, a week before they had to leave back for South Korea._

_It had been after graduation, a week full of lunches and dinners with their respective circles of friends when Chanyeol felt the moment. He bought the silver band two weeks prior, but never really intending to plan a proposal._

_"It's either the moment or nothing," he always said to himself and his friends._

_When Baekhyun came back from one of his late night escapades with his thesis friends, he observed him tiredly removing his shoes and directly kissing the cold refrigerator air._

_He almost laughed out loud if not for his nerves pulsating right after he saw Baekhyun blink at him in the dark, cute eyes flopping close and button nose sneezing, probably from the night air and pollen._

_He couldn't register Baekhyun's words, not with his heart beat ringing in his ears. It's a good thing he always brought the ring with him, and after he reached the kitchen isle where his boyfriend was, he got on his knees and unveiled the ring he kept hidden for weeks._

_"I don't know what got into me but the moment I saw you blink–bubs, I know you're gonna be with me for the rest of this life. And I know it's sudden, and please don't cry because I'm trying so damn hard not to cry right now, but this is me proposing to my beautiful boyfriend if he could say yes and marry this man currently kneeling before him?"_

_Baekhyun had cried literal buckets before slapping him lightly in the face, with a silent shout of, "Yes, you dumb giant!"_

_It hadn't been the perfect proposal, but it was the best because he gets a well-earned 'Yes' from South Korea's Crown Prince._

  
"And there he goes drifting to dreamland again," Junmyeon sighs, taking him out from his happy reminiscent bubble.

He suddenly doesn't want to eat the rest of his plate. His hands are itching to grip the mechanical pencil he abandoned minutes ago and start writing the words floating around his head.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

He sends a thumbs up to the clueless trio before getting up to wash his hands.

One single, coming up.

  
�

Baekhyun stares at the three plates before him with bites on each slice, tugging his teeth on his lower lip as he prevents himself from calling Chanyeol over to his place.

Scary chef, I want to leave...

"Sorry, did you wait for too long?"

The taller gives his forehead a kiss and glances at the plates presented neatly on a round coffee table.

It's Tuesday, a windy day, and they have scheduled an appointment with the head chef of I D.O Coffee and Cakes–a quaint little coffee shop in the heart of the country's capital–for the cake testing. And while Baekhyun's happy with the flavors he is presented with, head bakery seems to have a little trouble of smiling at the Crown Prince.

"You picked one already?"

Chanyeol's voice startles him, but he gives a shake of his head followed by a pout, to which his fiancé coos at.

"I can't pick one, bub, they're all yummy!"

Chanyeol takes it upon him to pat his head like an owner to its puppy, all the while ignoring the sweating Jongin and frowning baker present with them in the place.

"Won't you introduce us, Chanyeol?"

The voice almost sent shivers down his spinal cord, though it is indeed soft and small.

"I forgot," Chanyeol says and smiles, "Baek, this is Kyungsoo, owner of this shop and a good friend of mine; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, my soon to be betrothed."

He squeaks out a 'hello' and extends his arms in a very anxious handshake, because the small man takes it and–

"Kyungsoo, Your Highness."

And smiles.

His lips form into a heart when he smiled.

"So cute," Baekhyun whispers into he air, and he can see a little ghost of a grin on Kyungsoo's face.

"And the one behind you?"

Baekhyun almost forgets that Jongin has joined them for today.

"That's Jongin, my royal adviser. I apologize, he's quite shy around people."

To make a point, Jongin clumsily shuffles on his feet and stutters out a greeting.

"N-Nice to meet you, umm, Mr. Do K-Kyungsoo," Jongin says with his eyes downcast. Not a big fan of eye contact.

"Cute."

If any one of them hears the remark made by Kyungsoo, they don't say anything about it. Except for Jongin who gets red in the cheeks.

"So have you chosen a flavor yet?"

Baekhyun's back to pouting.

"I told you, bubby, I can't pick one flavor."

Chanyeol takes a bite of each slice, feeling like Gordon Ramsay judging a cook's dish on MasterChef.

"Oooh, this one tastes good," Chanyeol comments after he finishes his bite of Chocolate Raspberry Truffle cake.

"I know, but the lemon summer berry and fresh berries and cream are also yummy."

"That won't be a problem," Kyungsoo says, gazing momentarily at Jongin before smiling at the troubled Baekhyun.

"I can make three tiers, each one with the different flavors you've tried today."

Baekhyun has stars in his eyes the second the head baker finishes his sentence, and he might as well have pounded onto him if not for Chanyeol pinning him in place.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, you're a cute thing, Crown Prince," he utters, "Plus, I know Chanyeol's gonna pay me double just to make you happy."

"Hey, that's foul!"

Baekhyun giggles, Chanyeol's grunting, and Jongin is still in an internal dilemma on whether he should go out already or wait for this meeting to end.

"Never said it wasn't true, Park."

  
"Where are we going?"

Baekhyun's sleepy voice makes him smile in the hues of the rising sun. It's been thirty minutes since he'd started driving with a baby snuggled in his baby sheets snoozing quietly on the front seat, and he stops the urge to place kisses all over his little strawberry face. Maybe later.

If there's someone who knows Baekhyun better than himself, it's him, and he knows how much Baekhyun hates to be woken up early in the morning. His boyfriend–now fiancé–is not really fond of waking up to Mr. Sun smiling at his grumpy face, but today is a special day.

A little over five minutes later, they stop at a familiar sign, and he carefully shakes the sleeping baby.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy bubby. We're here," Chanyeol gently coaxes, tapping the mochi cheeks he loves to kiss a few times before he hears a groan.

"Where are we?"

Baekhyun yawns cutely, rubbing his eyes like a little kid that has his heart thumping like a jungle exists there.

The things you do to me, Byun Baek.

"Guess."

Baekhyun leans his head outside the rolled down window, still half-awake, but jumps up in his seat when he sees a significant rock.

If a person squints, they can see the carve of 'cpbh <3 pdcy' on the sliver of stone sticking upright from the ground.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol turns off the car ignition and leaves the car to jog around it.

"Let's go?"

He takes Baekhyun's hand after opening the door for him, but not before smiling the same smile that made him say yes to his proposal years ago.

They trek down the homespun trail now covered in yellowing leaves with the spring approaching, Baekhyun pulling his jacket closer to his body every now and then to keep himself warm from the cool sway of the breeze in the forest.

They reach a rock they have been accustomed to since they were kids, a nostalgic spot in the heart of the forest where a cliff lies awaiting.

Their special place.

"Why.. Why did you bring me here?"

Chanyeol sets a blanket for them to lay on and motions for the smaller to sit down. Baekhyun willingly obliges.

"Do you remember the time we went here as kids, and your dad had to send a hundred men just to search for you," Chanyeol starts, staring through the wide space with a fond glint in his eyes. "And you cried after they brought us back to the palace because you thought we wouldn't see each other anymore."

Baekhyun remembers it clearly, like the way he sees himself in the mirror every day–their memories together will always have a special place in his heart.

"Yeah, and the time when you slipped on the artificial pond and I got Mongryong to save you from the 'monster waters'," he says with a series of chuckles.

Chanyeol also laughs at that, probably embarrassed at such memory.

"Don't think I forgot about your whole banana peel fiasco!"

Baekhyun gets a good laugh at that, reminiscing the way he had left banana peels outside his tutoring room for the evil governor to slip on. Poor guy, being tricked by a young Prince with such chaotic energy.

"Bubs?" He calls, to which Chanyeol responds a, "Yeah?"

He stops for a second to reconsider his question.

"How many children do you want?"

"As many as you want."

Baekhyun shortly giggles before exhaling a shaky breath.

"What if one day you wake up and realize it's not me you want anymore?"

This time, the taller's eyes are trained on him, sliding closer to him but not too close that he can hear his heart beat.

"Then never wake me up again, because I want you today, I wanted you yesterday, and for the rest of my tomorrows, it's you I will continue to want."

He says those words with such a wavering voice and heavy stares, he can't get himself to look away.

"So, if you think I'll not want you anymore one day, then don't be the one who wakes me up. I don't want to wake up to someone that isn't you."

Chanyeol's tears fall down one by one as Baekhyun's hands trace the sharp curves and strong lines of his face. They're both crying now, with the taller of the two pressing and letting out his cries on the Crown Prince's hands and the latter kissing the producer–his man's tears away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Baekhyun chants over and over again through the waves of his cries, "I love you so much, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, pulling them up to stand but immediately kneeling on the ground before pulling an object from his pockets.

No–

"I know I already proposed in the summer of our graduation, but give me this chance to properly propose to you again, not as Park Chanyeol, your boyfriend of 12 years, but as Park Chanyeol, the half of your soul for the rest of time."

Baekhyun bites his lips in an attempt to silence his cries, but to no avail because Park Chanyeol is on his knees, proposing for the second time around at the place where the best of their memories are held.

Chanyeol takes another breath and takes his hand, revealing the object he pocketed all the way here–a simple gold band with initials engraved on it.

"Would you be so kind to accept my second proposal, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun laughs through his tears, and he also sees the tears rolling down the taller' cheeks even though he plasters a genuine smile on his face.

"The other half of my soul for the rest of time, I'm saying yes again."

The sunrise glows beautiful oranges and yellows and reds together with the sparkle of gold against the light, but all he can feel are the yellow promises of every day, the blue serenity in every morning, the red passion in every loving hour. All he can feel are the rainbows of Park Chanyeol as he slowly drowns himself in this once in a lifetime love.

It's a beautiful day.

The sun is high up in the blue sky littered with big, fluffy clouds. Birds of a variety fly through the air and onto the trees, merely chirping a melody that seep through every window available.

And here is Park Chanyeol, the lucky groom, pacing back and fourth the furnished floors in his traditional wedding clothes. The light blue satin feels itchy on his skin and any minute now he's going to combust in a mix of annoyance and pure anxiety.

"Stop pacing so much, hyung!" Sehun whines while snapping pictures of himself in front of the mirror. "Baekhyun hyung's not gonna ditch you, now for real stop because I'm getting dizzy."

He doesn't stop the groan leaving his parched mouth and heaves back on the chair nearest to him, careful not to form too many creases on the suit.

"Why hasn't anyone contacted me yet!"

In a room on the other side of the wedding chambers, Baekhyun is as equally nervous as his groom, unknowingly. His father had left prior to his friends to check the hall where they would officially be announced as a married couple–the ultimate highlight of one's life.

Well, technically they are already married, and Chanyeol has been presented as the Prince Consort hours prior, but their vows have not been said at the traditional wedding ceremony.

He would be married to Park Chanyeol in an hour-surreal is the only word he can describe what he's feeling now. He would officially bind his name with the man he's been loving for more than 12 springs, perhaps even more, and he would wake up to his handsome face every single day from now on.

A tear escapes his eyes lined with black mascara–thank God for waterproof beauty products–before he sees his mother scrambling at his feet in a second.

"My goodness, why are crying?! Does anything hurt?"

Baekhyun gives a meek shake of his head, wiping the stray tears before smiling at his mother.

"Do you ever love someone so much, you just can't believe they'd be able to love you back the way you do, possibly even more? And you're just so, so thankful they came in your life? Am I making sense, Mom?"

Behind the Queen everyone sees her to be, is one mother yearning for her children to have happy lives with threat most precious ones.

She gently cradles Baekhyun's head and hums a melody she would also sing to him as a baby.

"You're making perfect sense, dear. I would know because I've found it in you, your brother, and your father."

She looks at him with such gentleness, it makes him eat harder.

"Stop crying, hmm? You're face would be ruined and Chanyeol would run away the moment he sees you!"

They both chuckle at that, and they don't notice Jongin in a corner secretly wiping away his tears.

"Chanyeol–I can see he's a good man, and I can see that he loves you so much, he wouldn't trade you for anything in this world."

She makes Baekhyun stand up, dusting off white suit and coat all the while adjusting the blue glory-of-snow tucked inside his coat pocket.

"Off you go, to your groom," she nods at Jongin who gets his phone and types something before nodding back at his mother. "Ready?"

Baekhyun takes a big puff of air, wearing a smile as the doors begin to open.

"As he'll ever be."

  
A mix of antsy, anxious, and excited, Chanyeol stands at the foot of the arch. He can feel his palms sweat from the intense nervousness, he's practically sweating buckets right now.

In front of him are the neatly aligned chairs decorated with a flower of each kind–just like what Baekhyun requested. His family and friends are already there, as well as Baekbeom and his little family who smiles at him in attempt of calming him down.

Chanyeol smiles back, albeit of less intensity.

He takes a good look around the garden area where he and Baekhyun would swear their vows at, the arch they would walk under later flickering with little fairy lights and children running out and about the green clean-cut grass.

_"What wedding would you like, baby?"_

_It doesn't take Baekhyun a minute to answer._

_"I would like a wedding with you."_

_Chanyeol laughs at that, reddens in the dark, and buries his nose in the scent of Baekhyun's hair. It smells like fruits and Baekhyun._

_"I'm serious, bubs."_

_"I'm serious, too, Yeol," Baekhyun rasps back, hugging him tighter, "I just like a wedding with you and I in it, a bunch of flowers and little children running."_

  
Baekhyun's dream wedding.

"Announcing the arrival of Your Highness Byun Baekhyun and his Royal Majesties."

Chanyeol feels his sweat double in amount and a lump in his throat block his airways as the hired trumpeter gives the news, everyone but him patiently waiting for their beloved Crown Prince to step out of the car–

And there he is, looking like the angel sent from Heaven.

Baekhyun is wearing a white suit that contrasts his–a black wedding suit and tie–and he looks every bit like the angel he has grown up with, grown up to. But what really makes him the most beautiful among others is the smile–the same, priceless smile he fell in love with, the teeth showing, skin glowing, eyes sparkling.

God, he's so in love with Baekhyun. He's so in love and he loves the man so much.

Baekhyun beams prettily at him and it makes his heart thunder–the same effect the smaller man has him since time immemorial. He has his parents by his side, and they give him hugs and congratulatory greetings the second they are in front of him.

"Love in peace and tranquility, and the ancestors will guide you home in every war you set out on."

It's the Queen's turn to give her blessings. "Love every piece and understand every edge. Be patient and be kind, and hold no grudges against each other; instead, promise to understand and compromise, and here will lie eternal bond."

Chanyeol nods appreciatively at the King and Queen–his parents-in-law–before taking Baekhyun's hands in his cold ones.

Exhales, a breathe of relief and so much love.

"Hi," they struggle to speak at the same time, and end up giggling to themselves.

"I can't believe I'm marrying this angel, today. Is this even legal?" Chanyeol jokes, earning a weak punch from his beloved, his betrothed.

His joke seems to have been spoken out too loud that their entire audience laughs along, and he throws them an innocent glare.

"Ready to marry me?"

"We're already married, silly!"

They walk the aisle of colorful petals, hands within hands, homes within hearts.

They keep their eyes together as the pastor recites the wedding rituals, mouths tingling with the words 'I love you'.

"Let us now henceforth hear their solemn pledges to this bond."

Baekhyun is the first one to speak, gripping the microphone in his trembling hands and refusing the paper he is handed to by a member of the staff.

"Hello, you may know me as Prince Baekhyun the sweet," the crowd laughs at this, "but today, I am here in front of you as witnesses, not as Prince Baekhyun loved by Korea but Baekhyun loved by Chanyeol."

He turns around and faces his husband, eyes brimming in images tears and he shakily takes a hand and enclosed it in his.

"You have loved me in every way I can think of, in every way I am thankful for, and the skies will be witness of the words I will speak today.

I won't make promises, but I will compromise. I will do anything to understand you, your troubles, your actions, your words. I will give my best to make you happy in the succeeding days we have, and to frown with you when you're down. I will try to cook for you even though I am a noob in the kitchen.

I will try my hardest to make every argument come to an end, and to support you endlessly in whatever decision you make. I will always be the Baekhyun you have always loved and I will love you with every cut and edge.

Now, as the ones close to our hearts and the skies as witness to my unconditional love for you, I want to thank you for everything, bubby. I love you so much and remember that it will never change, come the storms and winds.

You will always be my number one."

Chanyeol has tears rolling endlessly down his cheeks the moment Baekhyun puts down the microphone to whisper two words always exchanged between them.

'Only you.'

The pastor gestures for him to start with his vows, but the folded paper stays tucked in his inner coat pocket.

"I don't think I can top Baekhyun's wedding vows," cue laugh from the also crying crowd, "Wow, baby, you're brilliant. Is this crying face proof enough?"

Baekhyun hits him. Softly.

"We have come a long way, and through hardships and happiness, you're always the one person I find to celebrate it with. You're wrong, because I should be the one thanking the Heavens for blessing me with a miracle no one could give.

I, too, will compromise. I will understand you, always give you support and love, and I will never get tired of showing you just how much because you deserve everything good.

I will become your pillar of strength on crumbling days, and crumble your pillars that tend to hide your smile on the days you close every one off. I will kiss you every chance I get to show you that someone cares. I will take you on unplanned trips and getaways just so you could have an escape from reality.

I will cook for you, and be your man every single waking day we have from now on. I will always be Park Chanyeol, the one with large ears that can fly you away when you feel like drowning.

I love you, bubs. With every piece of me."

A crying mess, but still so ethereal. The irony you are, Byun Baekhyun.

"Take these rings as a sign of your love, a living testament to this day onwards, and place it on your betrothed's finger as a seal to the lifetime bond you vow to keep, come what may."

They take the bands and fit it on each other, all the while still crying and hiccuping.

"With the power vested on me by God, Almighty Father of all beings, I now bear witness to the love that holds no boundaries and knows no limits. You may now seal this sacred marriage with a kiss."

Their families and friends shout in joy, shrieks of congratulations echoing the place, but all they hear is silence and their two hearts beating at the same pace.

It feels like an eternity before their lips touch, but when they do, a surge of fireworks light up inside them, bursting hues and tints only their souls can see.

The union of two souls always meant to be.

"I love you," Chanyeol says and kisses him one more time.

Baekhyun smiles before responding, "I know, I love you, too."

It is a beautiful day, indeed.

  
The pavilion distinctly smells of food and wine with the chatters of the people enjoying around them.

The newlyweds are lost in their own bubble of intimacy, smiles never ceasing and happiness never faltering. A soft violin plays in the background, a few of their invited guests slow dancing to its melody.

And suddenly, Chanyeol is standing up, offering a hand to his gorgeous husband.

"Will you take this dance with me?"

Baekhyun takes his hand.

"Thought you'd never ask, bubby."

The music changes, and Baekhyun recognizes it as the single Chanyeol released a month ago.

_We build houses in coffee cups and messy sheets_  
Make smiles in getting lost in busy streets  
Wandering the world in plates and mango trees  
Through the rocky cliff only us can see

"Nice song," Baekhyun comments gingerly as his head is leaned against a sturdy chest.

Chanyeol smiles in his hair.

"Had a nice inspiration."

_People walk by and wonder why_  
Of our little home and a million lies  
Where do you find your rightful place  
I say it's beside you, within you, where I fill that space

Chanyeol successfully whisks them away without being noticed, running through the gardens like teenagers on a scape way. They have to catch their breaths once their out of sight from the loud cheering.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I promised you, didn't I? The stars will bear witness of my love for you."

For the umpteenth time, Chanyeol takes a hold of his hand and kisses the back of it.

"The stars, the dust of our ancestors will be testimonies of my love for Crown Prince Baekhyun. In every age and form, my love will stay true, undying, and loyal. My eyes shall see no other beauty, and my heart shall seek no other love, with my final breathe I will utter thy name. I swear this in the name of our ancestors."

Unlike during the wedding ceremony, Baekhyun is not crying anymore, a small smile on his lips as he softly utters his mantra.

"In the presence of the stardust, I shall now begin my vow. I shall love you in every way, through allies and foes. I shall seek no other hand to place a ring on, and I shall not seek another one except thee, until the moment I succumb to darkness and surrender life to the dead. I vow this under the stars, as testimonies of my everlasting love."

Another kiss full of passion and truth as a seal to their star vows.

Chanyeol is quick to bring them back to the reception area before anyone notices their absence, and the moment they arrive, they are taken by their respective friends to congratulate.

"Baekkie! Congratulations!"

He rolls his eyes playfully at Jongdae's shrill voices and hugs him back.

"Thank you, Dae. Where's Minseok hyung?"

They release each other and he easily sees the pout his best friend sports.

"Just had to get something in the car, he'll be right back, though," Jongdae responds and looks around for any sign of his boyfriend.

When Jongdae sees him trying to escape, the former quickly pulls his hand.

"You're not leaving until we all greet you. Come on!"

He has no choice but to let Jongdae pull him to a table consisting of his college friends and familiar acquaintances.

"So, Baek," Wendy starts, "Are you ready for tonight?"

He nearly chokes on the blue drink he's having at the girl's inquiry.

"T-Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight!"

Oh, he knows what's about to happen tonight. It's been bugging his mind ever since the dinner they had in the palace, pushed through the deep recesses of his mind with the wedding preparations going hectic. It's only resurfaced now that Wendy has mentioned it.

Coincidentally, he looks up and catches Chanyeol's eyes on him. There's a fire of love burning in them, just with a hint of something else, this time.

He blushes at his own thought.

He watches Chanyeol talk with his friends along with co-producers, the way he loosens his tie with one hand while the other holds a wine glass lighting a fire in his guts as he imagines those hands on him–

_Brain, stop!_

They've never gone far than kisses and grinds, and now that they're married...

Chanyeol catches his gaze again, and he doesn't dare look away this time.

His husband just smiles warmly, but his eyes speak dangerous volumes.

Is it him or it just got a whole lot hotter in here?

  
When the last guests of the night was sent home, maidens in waiting guide them through their chambers, the first place they will sleep in after being announced as groom and husband.

They walk in relative silence, only the crickets and night owls filling the air the nearer they arrive at their chambers.

When the door to their shared room is opened, he can't help but blush at the sight of a single King-sized bed and a lot of towels available in the space. The ladies left of what seems to be like oils and he reddens brighter than the flame from the candles.

Door closing, and then silence.

"You can shower first, if you want..." Chanyeol presents, toeing off his expensive shoes in the process, "I'll go after you're done."

This is insane, he screams at himself. They have done way past what normal couples, who have waited for marriage to consume their wedding night, do. They've had their shares of dirty kisses and not really innocent grinds, but now the atmosphere is tense and their bodies are far too rigid to move on their own accord.

But he finds himself on top of his husband one second after he listens to his thoughts.

"Baek," Chanyeol all but groans frustratedly, especially when he starts to move a little faster. " _Fuck_ , what are you doing?"

"What a husband should do on a wedding night."

He lifts his legs and secures them on both sides of his husband's waist, hips rolling in waves as he unbuttons the tight shirt.

He can feel Chanyeol harden under him, causing him to moan out a fervent noise he never knew he could make.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Chanyeol asks with so much sincerity, it burns his heart.

"I'm sure. I want _you_ , Chanyeol."

The taller guides him through it carefully, as if he's a piece of fragile glass about to break if you press hard enough.

He tends to Baekhyun's erect nipples begging for attention, rolling them between his thick fingers and suckling the rosy buds with his hot tongue.

And when he shyly asks his husband if he could teach him how to give a head, Chanyeol almost comes in his pants.

His cock springs free from its confines, bulbous head leaking with so much pre come it makes Baekhyun worry, so he gives it an experimental lick. And he licks it again and again until it makes Chanyeol growl in pleasure.

"Use your hands, baby," Chanyeol orders, and Baekhyun decides it isn't bad to comply to your husband's request. Especially on your wedding night.

He tries to make up for the inches that his little mouth can't reach, apologizing to Chanyeol with tears in his eyes and unknown to him, it only ignites the burning fire in his loins further.

Fuck, does Chanyeol have a new kink.

When he gets tired, Chanyeol flips them over and takes one of the oils. He coats his fingers with it and trails them down his funny button.

"A-Are you going to insert t-that?"

He doesn't answer his small beloved, and slips one finger into Baekhyun's taint, forcing a moan a bit sluttier than he expects it to be.

"Fuck, I want to fucking make love to you now," he groans after gently ramming up three fingers into the tight heat, to which Baekhyun answers, " _Yes, please, make love to me now_."

He starts off slow, with his dick piercing Baekhyun's hole in a mild fashion, until slim fingers dig its nails onto his arms, and his husband's voice getting a bit whorish than normal.

"P-Please fuck me, C-Chanyeol. Just like in those movies you w-watch," Baekhyun hiccups and starts to cry, "F-Fuck me harder, and faster, Daddy."

Chanyeol loses his rationality after that. He can only recognize the sounds of their bed creaking, the hot slaps of flesh to flesh, Baekhyun's wanton cries for more.

But above the built-up lust that piled up for years of teasing and limitations, is the pure love they hold for each other. He channels his love for Baekhyun through his thrusts, hoping it would reach his deepest parts and have his love imprinted inside him.

"I love you, Baekhyun, I love you," Chanyeol mutters as he feels the coil in his stomach tighten, "I'll only love you, bubs."

Baekhyun is crying from the amount of pleasure his ass receives, and the love delivered through Chanyeol's words and eyes.

"I love you, C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiles before releasing a silent scream, white dusting behind his eyes.

"I'm coming, baby, fuck!"

Chanyeol follows suit, thrusts relenting, and before he could even ask Baekhyun, he hears soft snores from the smaller.

Even in this wrecked state, he still holds so much beauty.

He cleans them both up with a nice warm towel and slips Baekhyun up into his pyjamas, tucking him into bed and enclosing his small body within his.

First night of all the nights to come.

"Always you, baby."

  
When Chanyeol wakes up, he realizes he's the first one to do so, as his baby is still sleeping soundly, a leg tumbled over his. And in this moment, he can't ask for a better thing to wake up to. Baekhyun's face, and just Baekhyun alone, is enough to have him anticipate the infinities number of mornings they have starting today.

As he said, first morning of all mornings.

And what better way to spend it than waking up to the love of his life?

Life's good, folks.

  
  


bonus:

  
Little Crown Prince Baekhyun is playing with his toys cars and soldiers when he hears the door open. He knows it's Daddy because Mommy will call him first before coming to his room.

"Daddy!"

Little Baekhyun is right! It's his Daddy. But wait, he has someone with him...

"Baekkie, I'd like you to meet Minister Park," his daddy says to him, but he stays clueless.

Minister Park? Mister Park?

"Greetings, Your Highness."

But little Baekhyun isn't paying attention to them. He has his eyes on the little boy hiding behind the Mister Park, and he laughs because his ears are showing.

"You have cute ears!"

Shy boy peeks a little and sees the Prince smile at him. His Papa said to always smile back at people who smile at him first.

So he smiles back.

"I-I'm Chanyeollie! And when I grow up, I want to make music for everyone to be happy!"

Baekhyun hums, taking little Chanyeollie's hand.

"I'm Baekhyunnie, and I would like to marry you in the future!"

The boy's eyes grow wide.

"Marry? Like what older people do?"

Little Baekhyun bobs his head excitedly.

"Yes, yes!"

Little Chanyeollie lets out an 'oh' sound before picking up a lone toy soldier.

"Someday, I'll marry you, Baekhyunnie!"

Baekhyun smiles widely at the boy with cute ears and pretty teeth.

"That's a promise, Chanyeollie!"

Two hearts and souls, unknowingly bound at the ends. And when the right time comes, both will be lost, and find each other back again.

—end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this uwu hugs for you all (•〰•🌸) talk to me on twitter!


End file.
